Espía
by L-Kenobi
Summary: Él ha observado todos sus movimientos y conforme pasa el tiempo anhela tenerla solo para él...


**N/A:** Los personajes de Game of Thrones no me pertenecen son de George R. R. Martin, pero si alguno me perteneciera elegiría a Oberyn. Muy bien, estoy muy nerviosa porque esté es mi primer Rated M. ¡Oh por dios! ¿Cómo es que he llegado hasta aquí? La verdad me siento muy extraña y sobre todo publicándola XD, además de que es mi primer fic de GOT, así que espero y les guste, algunas situaciones han sido modificadas para que luego no me quieran asesinar con sus argumentos.

Otra cosa pero no menos importante, para no sentirme mal pueden imaginar que Daenerys es mayor... (? La verdad mientras lo escribía me sentía un poco mal por la edad de Daenerys y Jorah y todas esas cosas pero es GOT así que en parte no me sentí tan culpable. Y un agradecimiento a Maesi Robyn por ayudarme con la redacción.

Y sin más que decir... ¡A leer!

* * *

La primera vez que Jorah vio a Daenerys, mentalmente se dijo que tenía que tenerla.

Ella era una joven demasiado hermosa. Su cabello rubio platinado, su belleza lo complementaban sus preciosos ojos color púrpura. Además de todo eso, reflejaba inocencia y timidez pura. Conversar con ella era una de las cosas más agradables, le gustaba sentir la confianza que depositaba en él. Más de una vez le comentó lo protegida que se sentía al lado de él, irónicamente sonrió.

Si tan solo ella supiera…

En ocasiones llegaba a sentirse un poco culpable por espiar cada uno de los momentos que realizaba pero no podía hacer nada, no por ahora.

Le gustaba la curiosidad que ella sentía por saber cómo era todo, cada pregunta que hacía, él no dudaba en responderla. Protegerla seguía siendo su prioridad, irónicamente una vez más.

Cada noche al terminar su guardia, cuando se encuentra completamente solo, lleva su mano a su longitud, cierra los ojos y no tarda en imaginar que es Khaleesi, esa chica salvaje que sólo unas semanas atrás tuvo sexo con su esposo en medio del mar. Presiona fuertemente al imaginarse en el lugar de Khal Drogo, es tan fácil pensar que es él quien la cabalga.

No tarda mucho en liberarse, se siente decepcionado por lo rápido que termina. Nunca le pasaba eso, regularmente duraba mucho más pero imaginarse a Khaleesi cabalgando con él, hace que pierda el control por completo. Aún no descubre que clase de hechizo tiene esa joven. Y espera pronto averiguarlo porque de una cosa está seguro:

Antes de morir tiene que estar con ella.

A pesar de que los Jinetes de Drogo siempre están presentes, Jorah ha descubierto como vigilar a Daenerys por la noche. Algunas ocasiones se encuentra demasiado cerca de la tienda donde ella se queda. Sabe los horarios cuando Drogo es su compañía. La escucha gemir, lo cual es música para sus oídos. Las primeras veces eran ligeros sonidos. Ahora lo hace desenfrenada, ya no tiene vergüenza. La sigue vigilando a cada momento, suspira de alivio cuando nadie se ha percatado de ese hecho.

Él es un espía y tiene que conocer a su víctima en todos los sentidos.

Tras una amenaza que ha sufrido Daenerys en el mercado, está mucho más cerca suyo, no dejándola ni un momento sola. Drogo no le ha tomado demasiado importancia a eso, dado que se encargó del asaltante y tras las salidas que tiene que realizar le pide a Jorah que vigile a su esposa.

Sonríe por ese pequeño triunfo. Y no es más que una excusa para estar cerca de ella. No le ha gustado esa táctica que han implementado para asesinar a la Targaryen, se suponía que él debía estar enterado antes de que ese hecho sucediera.

En las próximas salidas él la acompaña a cada lado, observa cada uno de los movimientos de la chica al igual que el de todos a su alrededor. Ha hecho algo de lo que no se avergüenza e incluso le gusta y es cuando Daenerys se inclina para observar algunos objetos que claman su curiosidad. Él aprovecha la oportunidad de pasar su mano por la espalda de la bella mujer, el carácter de Daenerys ha cambiado se ha vuelto mucho más fuerte. Su Khaleesi nunca accedería a esa clase de toques, así que siempre se disculpa rápidamente, alegando que es una pelusa invisible.

—Que no vuelva a ocurrir —su voz sonó dura.

Eso lo excitaba aún más.

* * *

¿Cuánto tiempo más va a tardar para poder montar a Daenerys?

No sabe cuánto más a tardar para hacer eso, siente que se muere cuando la escucha a lo lejos. Khal Drogo no la ha dejado sola ni por un momento, siente la angustia correr por su mente al no poder tenerla. Pronto Daenerys quedaría embarazada, era joven y fértil. Y eso implicaría que tendría que protegerla aún más y eso alteraría no poder tenerla. No quería que le dieran esa noticia aún, Varys pasaría la información y no tardarían en enviar de nuevo a alguien para deshacerse ahora del bebé.

Esa noche Drogo junto a sus jinetes se han ido. Daenerys no había aceptado su guardia esa noche, alegando que sus doncellas se quedarían en la puerta de su tienda.

Se dio un baño antes de prepararse para lo que venía esa noche. Finalmente el espía tendría todo lo que ha anhelado desde aquella boda. La tienda de Daenerys no se encuentra custodiada por ningún dothraki, más que por sus doncellas que se encontraban vigilando quiénes se encontraban dormidas y le fue más fácil entrar.

Daenerys estaba dormida, diría que profundamente. Esa noche quizás sería la última noche que pasara en Vaes Dothrak y luego se iría. Después de cumplir su más grande fantasía de estar con ella ya no le importaba si era asesinado o no.

Ella no llevaba más que un camisón, sus piernas sobresalían y si no se equivocaba el camisón había sido rasgado revelando parte de su femineidad. Se sentó a su lado, viendo como estaba profundamente dormida. Levantó una mano y la dirigió a la pierna, era tan suave. Realizó algunos círculos por la pierna, una y otra vez, ella sonrió en el sueño y Jorah sintió su excitación. ¡Y solamente era el inicio!

Alejó su mano y sus labios se acercaron a la pierna. Dio algunos besos y una de sus manos las llevó al inicio del camisón en donde comenzó a levantarse, acaricio el su vientre. Sus labios recorrieron toda la pierna, chupando y besando sus pequeños dedos. Sus manos recorrieron las piernas una vez más, ella volvió a suspirar en sueños.

Dejó el camisón colocado por arriba de su cintura. No pudo apartar la vista de su rostro. Ella aún no se había dado cuenta de nada y dudaba que en esos momentos llegara a despertarse. Puso su mano en la entrepierna de Daenerys y su dedo la recorrió por encima de la tela. Daenerys frunció el ceño entre sueños, Jorah estaba esperando a que despertara por eso aceleró su movimiento e introdujo su mano por dentro de la tela, disfruto de la humedad que ahí lo esperaba.

Ingresó un segundo dedo cuando vio la facilidad de deslizarlo. Soltó un gemido por lo que estaba sintiendo, su órgano necesitaba atención. Aceleró el movimiento de sus dedos, Daenerys no podría ignorar esa caricia, pero no lo hizo aún. Ella comenzó a gemir en sueños y sonrió cuando vio como la mano de ella se dirigía hacia donde se encontraba la de él.

La nueva imagen de ella masturbándose llegó a su mente y lo excitó aún más. Acerco sus labios hasta su cuello y comenzó a lamberlo suavemente. Después colocó algunos besos recorriéndolo su cuerpo. Introdujo un dedo más y ella soltó un gritito.

Soltó una exclamación, ella al fin había despertado.

—Jorah…

—Shh —Él la callo antes de que dijera algo. Acercó su rostro hasta que quedaron frente a frente y bajó sus labios hasta los de ella. Era el paraíso besarla, aunque ella no correspondiera el beso. Tanta espera había valido la pena, después de que la mordiera ligeramente en el labio, ella no tuvo de otra que abrirlos y él pudo besarla mejor.

Jorah se alejó y de inmediato Daenerys trató de acomodarse el camisón. Ahora su rostro reflejaba sorpresa pura.

—¿Qué hace aquí…? —trató de reponer su compostura, la vio sonrojarse cuando quiso juntar sus piernas tratando de calmar la humedad que ahí seguía—. ¿Nadie lo vio…? —su voz era temblorosa.

—He estado muriendo por hacer algo como eso —su sinceridad la abrumó—. ¿Puedo…?

—¿Continuar? —¡Su Khaleesi estaba pensándolo! Si ella no hubiera querido, habría dado su no de inmediato. Los segundos eran demasiado largos y ella seguía sin dar una respuesta. ¿Aceptaría? Si no lo hacía, iba a tener el recuerdo de ella de la delicia de sus labios y del sonido de sus gemidos.

Daenerys se alejó de Jorah. Mantuvo una distancia entre ellos, sus ojos no la dejaron ni por un momento y mostró una sonrisa triunfal cuando se acercó a él. Tomando sus manos entre las suyas y llevándolas hasta el inicio de su cintura, alentándole a retirarle el camisón. Una vez que ella quedó desnuda hasta él, sus manos fueron colocadas sobre sus pechos.

—Tócame —susurró. Y él no dudo en complacerla.

Los apretó suavemente, disfrutando y sus labios se dirigieron a los de ella, en donde se fusionaron en un apasionado beso. Las manos de Daenerys se colaron detrás de su cuello, acercándolo aún más. Sus labios se acercaron a su cuello y lo recorrieron lentamente hasta que se acercó a los pezones que ya estaban más que erectos. Inició a succionarlos y mordiéndolos con algo de fuerza.

Jorah giró a Daenerys de espalda, golpeándolo en el pecho. Jorah la encerró en un fuerte abrazo e inició a restregarse sobre ella. Aún se encontraba vestido pero su virilidad sobresalía de sus pantalones, clamaba ser liberado. Daenerys recargó su cabeza sobre su hombro. Jorah caminó lentamente, acercándola hasta lo que era su cama. Justo en ese momento se posó frente a ella, besándola y colocando sus manos en su cintura.

Daenerys hizo algo mucho más que disfrutar y le ayudó a retirarse sus prendas que aún lo cubrían. Una vez que la recostó sobre la cama abrió las piernas y sin pedir permiso o avisarle, la penetró. Daenerys soltó un largo gemido y se encontró con los ojos cerrados una vez más. Jorah también comenzó disfrutar de la sensación de estar en su interior.

Habría querido iniciar con movimientos suaves pero él había sido espectador de como los Dothrakis penetraban a las mujeres, sin pudor alguno. Además ella estaba casada con Drogo, estaba más que acostumbrada a los movimientos fuertes. Golpeó con fuerza dentro de ella. Daenerys no dejó de gemir su nombre. Sus labios se encontraron una vez más y Daenerys pasó sus manos por detrás de su cuello, acercándolo más, instándolo a continuar.

Era el cielo.

Aceleró sus movimientos con fuerza nuevamente, esperaba durar mucho más de lo que quería. Estaba por llegar a su orgasmo más demoledor, no quería terminar. La imagen que Daenerys le estaba dando mientras sus pechos se alzaban hacia arriba y abajo, era algo que iba a perdurar por su memoria para siempre. No habría nada que la borrara.

—Más fuerte —gruñó ella. Era una petición que él no le iba a negar y una vez más los movimientos desenfrenados continuaron. Tras algunas embestidas más finalmente se liberó dentro de ella, su orgasmo fue golpeado por el de ella misma. Aún no quería retirarse y se quedó así como pudo, recargó su cabeza sobre sus pechos.

—Esto es mejor que en mi imaginación. Espero que te haya gustado, preciosa.

* * *

 **N/A:** Espero que les haya gustado.


End file.
